This application relates generally to monitoring wireless devices and to messaging by wireless communication between wireless devices in a specific geographical location and facilitating the movement of entities in and out and/or through the location.
In particular the disclosure relates to improving queuing in the sense that entities in the location are better served by permitting for shorter queuing and times in the queue